


I Love You, Always and Forever More

by Sword_of_Artorias



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also a surprise character, Also rated E, BDF in chapter 3, F/F, Fluff, McCree in chapter 2, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sword_of_Artorias/pseuds/Sword_of_Artorias
Summary: Just some fluff fics of our favorite birdmoms and flying lesbians.





	1. Chapter 1

When Angela wakes up, she notices that it is morning, around 8:00am. She is in her shared room in Watchpoint Gibraltar, a room she shares with her girlfriend, Fareeha. Usually in her ponytail, her hair is untied and falls past her shoulders. The Swiss woman looks out the window and sees blue skies with clouds and the sun shining down on her. The weather channel on the watchpoint's radio has said that it looks to be a sunny day, all day with no chance of rain all week. Angela moves away from the window and looks at her sleeping girlfriend and takes a lovely sigh.

_"How did I get so lucky?"_ Angela thinks.

Angela studies the Egyptian's facial appearance; tanned skin, frizzled short dark black hair with six gold beads endowed on both sides, the Eye of Horus tattooed on her right eye and soft bright red lips curled into a soft smile. Angela knows where the most beautiful woman in the world is at and here she is, laying right next to her. After 5 minutes Fareeha opens her dark brown eyes and sees bright cerulean eyes lovingly staring right at her. Angela has a smile on her face when seeing her favorite person in the world wake up. Angela leans in and presses her lips into Fareeha's own lips and Fareeha lovingly returns the kiss back with both of their eyes closed.

 

"How is the most beautiful woman in the world doing?" Angela asks.

 

"Good and feeling great because she also has the other most beautiful woman in the world laying right next to her." Fareeha replies back.

 

This time, Fareeha leans in and kisses Angela. She inserts her tongue into Angela's mouth and Angela gladly receives. Their tongues meet each other for several seconds then Fareeha uses her mouth to suck on Angela's tongue and Angela lets out a moan. Both of their lips meet each other one more time then both women put their heads on their pillows. They caress each other's faces with their hands and Angela places her thumb on her favorite spot, Fareeha's Eye of Horus tattoo, and traces it likes she always does. Fareeha places her thumb on Angela's cheek and grabs part of Angela's hair that partially covers her right eye.

 

"You know I love it when your hair covers your eye? You look so sexy when you look like that."

 

"Do I? I've always wanted to have it cut but I'll leave it on for you since you love it so much."

Both women lean in and let their foreheads touch each other. Angela puts her left arm around Fareeha's waist and pulls her in while Fareeha puts her right arm on Angela's back and gives her a tender rub. They press their lips together again for another kiss and look at each other.

"We have the day off, don't we, _ya amar_?" Fareeha asks.

"We sure do, _liebling_. Winston said there has not been any Talon movement for a couple of days."

"Well let's sleep some more. I'm sure nobody will notice our absence for several more hours."

"Of course. Then when we'll wake up, how about I'll make some lunch just for the two of us?"

Fareeha lets out a small giggle.

"Sounds good. I don't want to leave this spot. Not without you anyway."

"How did I get so lucky?" Angela asks as a giggle escapes from her.

"Sometimes I keep asking that myself. Hands down you are the most beautiful, gorgeous and sexiest woman I ever met. Every person I dated, they do not hold a candle to you. I am very lucky to have you."

 

Fareeha notices Angela has small tears coming out of her eyes.

"Do you really mean that?"

Fareeha gives a small, genuine nod. Fareeha was one of the few people that Angela knew that said anything truthful. And judging by her eyes, Fareeha is not lying. She would never lie to Angela and she never will.

"Oh Fareeha! I am also very lucky to have you!"

Both women share one more kiss and they hold each other tight like both of their lives depended on it. Angela's tears have left a stain on her pillow. Fareeha grabs some tissue from the nearby dresser and she wipes Angela's eyes and her pillow.

"Anything I say to you, it will always come from the bottom of my heart and soul. I will never lie to you."

After more of Angela's happy tears and Fareeha drying them, they share one more final kiss. While Angela is tucked under Fareeha's chin, Angela pulls the covers on their bodies so they can be warm from the chillness in the room. Before they are fully asleep, Fareeha speaks some final words.

"I love you, Angela Ziegler."

"I love you, Fareeha Amari."

They finally go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse helps Fareeha plan her and Angela's wedding. Also, Fareeha makes a important call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished my last story Can You Help me Get Her? but this chapter is set before the wedding in chapter 3.

Angela still couldn't believe it. She still can't. On Angela's 40th birthday, her girlfriend of three years, Fareeha, proposed to her. When Angela saw this right in front of her, she couldn't handle the tears coming down. She said the words everybody in the Watchpoint wanted to hear. 

_"Yes! Yes, Fareeha! I will marry you!"_

After she said those words, Fareeha gave Angela a big hug and a kiss and everyone in the main room yelled out a bunch of " _Congratulations!"_ followed by Ana hugging both Fareeha and Angela while welcoming Angela into the Amari family. Angela noticed that Ana was also crying from her remaining eye. She remembers that Ana once said,  _"Treat my daughter right, Dr. Ziegler."_ and Angela replying, " _I fully intend to. I will not disappoint you and Fareeha."_

The wedding is in six months and everybody in the Watchpoint has been instructed on what to do for their wedding. Fareeha remembered that Jesse wanted to be the ringbearer and Lena said she wanted to be the flower girl. Now Angela is staring at the engagement ring on her finger, a gold 14karat with a yellow sapphire on top, the sapphire representing Angela's gemstone. Meanwhile, Fareeha is in Jesse's room discussing the wedding and frantically walking back and forth.

"Okay now we have Lena being the flower girl, check. And you being the ringbearer, check. Lúcio is handling the music, check. Aleks, Mei, Hana and Satya are looking for dresses, double check. Now we need are catering and a priest."

"Relax, 'Ree. Yours truly can help the Shimada brothers wit' the catering. They said they will cook the food an' any recipe you give em', they'll cook em'. An' Genji said Zenny boy has offered to be the priest. Zen is one of the few priest-monks in that big ol' monastery of his."

"Okay so we got the catering solved. You, Hanzo and Genji can take care of that, check. And Zenyatta, the priest. Oh Jess, I'm so nervous. I really want this wedding to go perfect." 

"Don't worry, girl. Hog, Rein an' the Bastion Winston reprogrammed have offered to be bodyguards just in case those Talon fuckers crash you an' Angie's wedding. They promise Talon will never lay a single fuckin' finger on the two of you. Also one more thing. Y'all need a photographer."

"Do you know who will take pictures?"

"Lena's girl, Emily. Emily said she'll do it, free of charge. Y'all don't have to pay 'er. Have y'all decided where the location's gonna be at?"

"I don't know. My mother said she offered the church she was married at in Cairo. She knows people over there that can knock us off a few grand. Angela said over here in Gibraltar is fine but she said as long we get married, she does not care where the location is."

Fareeha stops treading around Jesse's room. She notices Jesse is pondering thoughtfully at something. Something that she hopes that will not focus her mind off the wedding.

"Okay, 'Ree, I wanna ask you a question. Now I'm not looking to offend ya or somethin' but I'm just gonna come out and say it. Are you getting cold feet? Do ya really wanna go through with this?"

Fareeha looks at him sternly and clenches her fist. She loves Jesse like a brother but she never wanted to punch someone until now. Fareeha takes a deep breath and uncurls her fist.

"Yes, Jess. I do. I love Angela with all my heart and soul. I will make sure no one ever touches her as long as I'm there. I will protect her with all my heart and I will die trying just to see her safe. So no. I do not have cold feet. And I do want to go through with our wedding."

Fareeha walks over to Jesse and gives him a hug. Jesse gives the hug back and pats her back with a encouraging smile. Jesse also gives her a quick peck on her forehead.

"Well well. I never thought I'd see my little sister get married. You take good care of Angie now, ya' hear?" 

Fareeha lets out a small chuckle. 

"I will, Jess. I have to call someone. I'll talk to you later."

"Take care, Fareeha. I want to be there at the most happiest day of your life as I'll hope you'll be at mine. Also one more thing, y'all need to find bridesmaids."

Before Jesse walks out of his room, he flashes Fareeha one of his trademark smile that would melt a girl's heart and closes his door. If Fareeha was straight, her legs would of turned to putty right there but she is immune to his charms because Jesse is like a brother to her. Also the realization of forgetting about bridesmaids puts her into small panic mode but she decided that she'll do that later. Now, she has to make a important call to her other special someone. 

* * *

 

Fareeha picks up her phone and goes to her contacts to the person she has not spoken to since Christmas. She sees his name and it gives her joys about the memories she spent with him over the time during Christmas break last year.

She touches the contact and holds the phone to her ear. It is ringing when she hears a older male voice on the other end of the call.

"Hello?"

"Uh hello? Dad?"

"Fareeha! I haven't talked to you since Christmas! How's my little Pharah doing?"

"Hey dad! It's good to talk to you too! I'm doing great! Listen, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it, sweetheart? Remember, you can tell me anything. I won't say anything mean."

"Dad. I'm... I'm... I'm getting married!"

She hears the other line go silent for several seconds. She hopes she didn't give her father a heart attack.

"Dad?"

 "That's great, Fareeha! Who's the lucky man?"

 _Oh yeah._ Fareeha forgot to tell her father she is a lesbian. She hopes her father can accept her for who she is.

"Dad. It's... It's not a man. It's a woman. Her name is Angela Ziegler. I kind of forgot to tell you I'm a lesbian."

If announcing her engagement to her father didn't give him a heart attack, she hopes this won't.

"Overwatch's famous... doctor?"

"Yes. I am currently engaged to her."

Fareeha doesn't know what her father will say next. Does he approve? Does he not? She can't keep this suspense waiting.

"Well. Thank you Fareeha, for coming out to me. Words cannot express of how much I am so happy and ecstatic for both you and Angela. I hope she brings you happiness as much as you do for her. As again, I'm so proud of you and I love you very much."

Fareeha does a sigh of relief. Her father accepts her and Angela. For a battle-hardened soldier, coming out to her father is the hardest thing she ever experienced. She is glad he supports her for what she is. Fareeha feels tears coming out of her eyes and she is almost sobbing.

"Dad, thank you. I honestly never thought you would accept me. I promise I will keep Angela safe from harm. I also love you too."

"Believe me, I will never do that to my own daughter. You are too precious to lose. People have been coming out for a long time so much it is practically normal now. Parents should not disown their children just because they love the same gender as they are. I will always accept you for who you are. Never forget that, my Pharah."

Now Fareeha has a big smile on her face at her father's words. Even though he is in Canada, she is lucky to have her has a father. 

"Now tell me, when and where the wedding is at? I will book a plane ticket as soon as possible." 

"It is in six months and we're still deciding between Gibraltar and that church you and mom were married at in Cairo. When we get set on a location, I'll let you know."

"Thank you for telling me. Also one more thing, I would love to give you away. I feel like it is my sole responsibility as father to give their child away."

"Yes. That will be great. Reinhardt is giving Angela away. He was the closest thing Angela had to a father since her...

Fareeha said the next words solemnly.

Parents... passed away when she was young."

"Ahh, I am sorry to hear that. Give Angela my regards when you see her. 

"I will. Thanks dad."

"No problem, my little Pharah."

"Well I have to go. I'll tell Angela I talked to you. I bet she would be happy to meet you."

"Okay. Goodbye, Fareeha. Tell her I would love to meet her too. And you better behave out there. Love you."

Fareeha chuckles at his last words.

"I will, dad. Love you too."

The phone call ends and Fareeha removes her phone from her ear and puts it back down into her pocket. She lets out a sigh of her current memory while looking outside of the window staring at the sunset. She has a smile on her face.

 

She is currently engaged and getting married to the one and only Angela Ziegler.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a successful mission, Angela gives Fareeha her reward for a job well done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated Explicit for Big Dick Fareeha and blowjobs.

Another successful mission in Dorado. Overwatch was hired by the Mexican government for a job that had a small joint Talon/Los Muertos group and they were settled down in Dorado. The government told Overwatch that the group were trafficking arms across other cities in Mexico for other gangs. As soon as Jack Morrison, also known as Soldier 76, heard about this, he personally wanted to take command of this mission because he had run-ins with Los Muertos and he planned to destroy the rest of the gang with it. And plus, with Talon involved, Jack made damn sure he was going for both of Talon and Los Muertos group leaders in the area and kill them, no matter how much he thinks Angela will repimand him for mindless violence. 

And so, Overwatch sent Jack and Fareeha to take the ground and air, respectively, Reinhardt and Zarya, to soak up damage with their shields, (Before the mission, Jack had told them Los Muertos might have a technical, a truck outfitted with a machine gun in the back.) and Angela and Ana to provide support in the back lines, and especially nanoboosting Reinhardt. When the large German man clad in armor was nanoboosted, he would yell out in his booming voice, " **ARE YOU READY? HERE I**   **COME!"**.When Fareeha was in her Raptora suit, she dominated the skies. She was fearless, couragerous, and never hesistant to strike down the enemy who dared to harm the innocent. And with Angela flying in the sky with her and damage boosting Fareeha, the enemy had no second chances. 

That's how Angela fell in love with Fareeha a year back. She realized how powerful Fareeha was in the sky when Angela damage boosted her. Also not many people know this. Angela absolutely loved Fareeha's dick. After a few weeks Angela became Fareeha's girlfriend, she gave Fareeha a handjob in their shared room that Winston provided for only both women. 

With the small Overwatch team taking down most of the grunts, Jack had Zarya use her Graviton Surge to get the last Talon/Los Muertos bosses and trap them while Reinhardt earthshattered the leaders to stun them. While the leaders were down, Jack took off his face mask that covered his heavily scarred appearance and looked at both bosses dead in the eye and pulled the trigger at both of their heads. The dead bodies were lying in a dark alleyway. Jack was pretty sure no one will miss them.

After what Jack did, nobody said anything as they walked back to the airship that was polited by Lena Oxton, also known as Tracer. Jack told the Mexican government that the job is done and they networked the funds as the mission reward into Overwatch's digital account. As everybody wanted to forget on their latest mission, Ana, Jack and Reinhardt offered to cook for a job well done. Fareeha and Angela took off their suits and left them hanging on their personal compartment in the airship, leaving them in only their black skintight suits. Ana had called Winston to offer to help with the cooking and he accepted. After a hour later, Angela noticed that almost everyone in the airship had fallen asleep, except for Fareeha, who had her head on Angela's shoulder and staring at Angela's lovely angelic, appearance like, face. 

"You know, if you keep staring at me like that, you might get turned to stone." The Swiss woman says while also looking at Fareeha.

"If I am, the last thing I will see is the most beautiful woman on this planet." Fareeha replies back, eager to set her sights on Angela's pink and soft lips. Fareeha loves ravaging Angela's lips with her own bright red lips. As if on cue, Angela leans into Fareeha's face and kisses her, with her tongue lavishing inside Fareeha's mouth. They are lucky that nobody can hear them because most of the agents are asleep and Lena has her headphones in, listening to whatever music she has on the airship's radio. The lights are also dim so the sleeping agents will not be bothered by the bright lights of the airship.

Fareeha feels her cock tightening and removes the zipper in her suit, revealing her dark breasts and cock to Angela and she quickly grabs the covers under their seats. She unfolds the covers and lays it on top of her and Angela. Angela resumes kissing Fareeha and uses her hand to Fareeha's right breast, squeezing it. She takes her mouth off of Fareeha and sucks on Fareeha's hardened nipple under the covers while Fareeha lets a moan out. Angela then kisses her stomach, all the way down to her favorite part of her girlfriend, Fareeha's six inch dick. Both women are very glad Jack, Ana, Reinhardt and Zarya are heavy sleepers. And with Lena having to keep her eyes out the window and still wearing headphones on, she can't hear the commotion in the background.

Angela brings her lips again to Fareeha's, sucking on her lips while she says her perferred words to Fareeha. "Are you ready,  _mein liebling?"_

"Yes,  _ya amar._ I am always ready for your mouth." Fareeha lets out, her hardened cock still waiting for Angela's mouth. One more time, Angela kisses Fareeha and she trails her kisses down again to Fareeha's shaft. Angela quickly grabs the hard cock to pump it up and down. She notices Fareeha panting, always teasing her girlfriend like this. She gives a soft smile to Fareeha while her hand is still on Fareeha's cock, going up and down slowly, like a deranged madwoman. 

"Do you think about me when you masturbate? Because you know I do not like to be jealous." Angela says, giving Fareeha a devilish smirk. Fareeha is panting, sweat on her head and coming down to her body. "Yes, yes, yes. I only masturbate to you, no one else." Fareeha sputters out. Goddamn this woman and her skilled hands. 

"Good. Because you are mine, and mine only." Angela leans in and tugs on Fareeha's right earlobe and one more kiss on her lips. After what seems like a eternity, Angela finally inserts her mouth around Fareeha's cock. She first uses her tongue to lick the head around in a circle. Angela then kisses the tip and works her way down, kissing and licking the shaft and massaging Fareeha's balls. Fareeha has her hands tight on the armrests, firmly gripping like her life depending on it.  _How is this woman so skilled?!_ Fareeha thinks. She cries out a moan, her eyes closed and head up.

Angela resumes on Fareeha's cock, finally dripping out precum. She then wraps her mouth on the full length, her nose touching Fareeha's shaven pubes. Angela feels her head being grabbed by Fareeha and guiding her down on the length, bobbing her head up and down. " _Ya amar,_ I'm so close! Please hurry!" Angela didn't need to be told twice. She is rapidly sucking the cock, her left hand grabbing on Fareeha's left breast and pinching a hard nipple. After what seems like hours, Fareeha finally lets out a huge moan and she comes down from her orgasm. She lets her seed into Angela's mouth, and Angela happily swallowing Fareeha's load. Angela looks up at Fareeha and opens her mouth with her tongue hanging out, waiting for Fareeha to inspect her tongue. Fareeha brings her hands to Angela's face, close to her own face.

"Looks like you swallowed everything. Good girl." Fareeha coos, praising Angela's performance. Fareeha brings her lips to Angela's, kissing her hard and not bothering to notice she tasted a little bit of her own cum.

Fareeha looks around, her mother, her role model, her training partner and her adoptive uncle, all still sleeping, dead to the world. She sees Lena, humming to a song on her headphones while still driving the airship. She looks out the window and notices they are still far away from Gibraltar.  _Eh, Lena will tell us when we are close._ Fareeha thinks. 

"That was amazing, Angela. You are amazing." Fareeha says, a yawn escapes her lips. She then pulls her chair back into a makeshift bed. Angela does the same and disables the armrests between the two women. 

A yawn also comes from Angela. She looks at her wonderful girlfriend. Angela will follow Fareeha into hell and back and nobody will stop her because she loves Fareeha. Both women stare lovingly at each other in their eyes. 

"I love you, Fareeha."

"I love you, Angela."

Fareeha, thankful her cock has went flaccid from her erection, zips up her suit and looks at Angela. Both women share one more kiss then they fall asleep in each other's arms.  

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha gets her mission reward once again from Angela, this time in their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation from chapter 3 with more Big Dick Fareeha.

"Oi, people! We're home! Lovebirds! Dad 76, Nana, Aleks! Gramps! We're here!" The shrill voice is coming from Lena in the pilot's seat. Lena turns the bright lights on from the ceiling in the airship to wake up the team. "Oh yeah, Big Guy said it would be best to cook tomorrow. It is pretty late, ya know." The first to wake up is Jack, who as soon he gets up from his seat, he yawns and stretches to pop his back from the chair he slept on. Next is Ana.

She repeats what Jack did and she goes to Angela and Fareeha's sleeping forms. Ana sees that Fareeha has a smile on her face when gripping Angela on her waist. But unfortunately, all things must come to an end.

"Habibti! Daughter in law! Wake up! If you two want to be comfortable, it's best to retire to your own room." Fareeha finally opens her dark brown eyes and notices her mother standing over her, rifle hung over her shoulder. She taps Angela on her shoulder to wake her up. Angela's bright blue orbs meet Fareeha's brown eyes then Angela lets out a yawn. Fareeha starts seeing the rest of the team getting up from their slumber and off the airship. She and Angela finally get up from the chairs and stretch to straighten out their limbs then they grab their personalized compartments for their suits, the Raptora and Valkyrie, respectively.

After being the last one to get off the airship, Lena checks over everything then turns off the power, emitting a sound of a low growl from the engine then silence. Angela and Fareeha began their pace to walk back to their room when Fareeha spots Zarya, leaning on the wall with her arms cross. "Hey, Amari! Let's talk for a second!" Zarya says, calling for Fareeha's presence. "I'll meet you back in our room, okay, _habibti_?" Fareeha says, giving Angela a quick peck with their lips together for a brief moment. She watches Angela bring her Valkyrie compartment into their room and before she enters, Angela blows a kiss to Fareeha, who 'catches' it with her fist like catching a baseball with a smile on her face. Angela enters her and Fareeha's room and closes the door quietly, as to not disturb the other sleeping agents.

"Awww, that is so cute, Amari. When are you going to pop the question to her?" the tall Russian woman says, a smirk on her face. "I don't know yet. I'm just waiting for the right time." Fareeha responds back a dreamily smile, imagining married life with Angela and her taking Fareeha's last name. Zarya says something in Fareeha's daze about Angela to get her attention and shaking Fareeha's shoulders with her beefy hand. Fareeha shakes her head with the thoughts of Angela out of her mind and returning to the present. "Amari, so same thing tomorrow at the gym right, 5:00am?" Zarya says, finally getting Fareeha's attention. "Uhh yeah. 5:00am." Fareeha responds back. Before Fareeha walks back to her room, Zarya says something that Fareeha stands in her tracks.

"I saw and heard everything in the airship." Zarya utters. Fareeha has a big blush on her face and slowly turns around but can't face the Russian woman in the eye. In her intoxication of getting her dick sucked by her girlfriend, she didn't notice Zarya opening her eyes from her sleep and watching for a few seconds. She feels so embarrased right now. Zarya lets out a short chuckle at the younger Amari. She lands a beefy hand on Fareeha's shoulder which causes her to tilt a little. "Hey, don't feel bad, Fareeha. At least it wasn't your mother that saw it. She would tease you relentlessly about it." Fareeha has her hands covering her eyes. She thought Zarya was a heavy sleeper. She didn't know her sounds would wake up the Russian.

Zarya gives Fareeha a pat on her shoulder then walks back to her room. "Night, Amari. I'll see you at 5,  _da_?" Fareeha does the same and enters her room, bringing her Raptora compartment with her. She puts the compartment aside and lightly closes the door and takes off her clothes, leaving on her matching black bra and panties. She unfurls the covers and lays right next to Angela, who has her hair untied and letting it fall freely. Fareeha carefully slides her left arm under Angela's neck and uses her right arm to caress Angela's abdomen. Fareeha is about to fall asleep when she hears Angela speak. "Is that you,  _Liebling?"_ Angela utters, using her favorite pet name for Fareeha. 

"Yes, it's me,  _ya amar_." Fareeha replies and curling her lips into a smile. Angela turns to the opposite side and faces Fareeha. She leans in and gives Fareeha a kiss. "I missed you." Another kiss. "I missed you too,  _habibti_." This time, Fareeha leans in and kisses Angela, inserting her tongue into Angela's mouth and Angela in her pure bliss, receiving Fareeha's tongue with her own, lovingly letting their tongues meet each other for several seconds. Also in her bliss of Angela's mouth, Fareeha feels her cock getting hard from the kisses. Normally, she and Angela would have sex but she is too tired. Instead, she grabs Angela's arm and guides her to Fareeha's fully erect dick. Angela gladly responds, ready to please her girlfriend in anyway possible. She is pumping Fareeha's dick up and down at a resonable pace, also kissing Fareeha to help her come faster. 

"Mmmmm, do you love this, Fareeha? Because I sure do. I always love getting you hard." Angela coos, seeing her girlfriend laying still and panting from Angela, still giving Fareeha a handjob. Still using her left hand to pump Fareeha's dick, she uses her right hand to bring Fareeha's face in, kissing her hard and using her skilled tongue to pleasure Fareeha. 

"Yes! Angela, hurry! I'm about to come!" Fareeha pants out, sweat coming down from her head. Angela, not needing to be told twice, gets up and immediately plants her lips on Fareeha's length. Still using her hand to pump the shaft, Angela uses her tongue to lick the tip and going around in circles. She always know how to make Fareeha come faster and in her opinion, this is the fastest way to do it, licking and kissing Fareeha's tip. After one more minute, Fareeha finally comes again for the second time in 3 hours and Angela once again swallowing Fareeha's load. 

After Fareeha is finished, she comes down from her high and lets out a sigh of relief. After Angela swallowed Fareeha's sperm, she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and get the cum smell out of her mouth. When she is done, Angela goes to her side of her bed and lays right next to Fareeha, giving her one more kiss for the night. Fareeha has her strong arms holding Angela protectively from behind, her face in Angela's hair. Angela has a smile on her face, knowing that Fareeha is protecting her and making sure nobody dares hurt Angela. Both women close their eyes to finally go to sleep, but not before saying "Good night." and using their perferred pet names to each other.

Angela feels perfectly content with Fareeha's arms around her. She never wants her relationship with Fareeha to end.


	5. Do you remember how we met?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 2 years of marriage, Angela and Fareeha reminisce on how they met. (Slight AU)

"Hey  _habibti,_ can I ask you something?" 

Fareeha says to her wife Angela, who responds with a nod. Fareeha has a smile on her face from her wife's answer and walks over to Angela, wrapping her arms around her wife's neck. Fareeha leads Angela to the end of their black couch in their living room. Both women sit on the couch while Angela lays down in front of Fareeha between her legs and looking up at her with a toothy grin, also putting her feet on top of the armrest on the opposite of the couch. Fareeha leans down and gives Angela a upside down kiss while Angela has her hands in Fareeha's hair, playing with her golden beads adorned on Fareeha's sides. Fareeha breaks the kiss and notices Angela staring back at her. 

" _God_ _I love this woman."_ Fareeha says in her head.

Even after two years of marriage, Fareeha still can't believe she is married to the world famous doctor of Overwatch, Angela Ziegler, who has saved countless lives, humans and omnics from all over the globe, even her mother, Ana. Ana knew that Angela is a perfect choice for Fareeha. And for that, she is grateful to her mother. 

"So, what do you want to talk about my love? A new desk for my office? A new car? Or maybe even a new house?" Angela replies, saying things off the top of her head. She grabs Fareeha's right hand and interlocks with her hand, leading them to Angela's chest. Her left hand leaves Fareeha's hair and lets it drop on the side, her fingers occasionally touching the clean floor of their house. 

"Uhh.. Do you remember how we met right?"

Fareeha lets out. And judging from the smile on Angela's face, she is satisfied by the answer. 

"Of course  _liebling._ Why would you think I'd forget that? Meeting you in that bar was the best thing that's ever happened to me. Now just in case I forget, which I won't mind you, tell me how we met." 

Fareeha agrees, bringing Angela's right hand to her lips and kisses it. She leans down again and gives Angela another kiss. Their hands are released from being interlocked and Angela sits up, her back facing Fareeha's chest. This time Fareeha puts her legs on top of Angela's, caressing her legs up and down. 

"Okay so I remember like it was yesterday." Fareeha starts off, her mind remember that day when she met Angela.

"It was October 14th three years ago. I was having a girls night out with Lena and her girl, Emily, Aleks and Mei. They wanted to take me out because I got promoted when I was in the military and I was on leave for two weeks. There was this bar in Britian called King's Row. As soon as I walk in, I see this gorgeous and beautiful blonde haired woman sitting on one of the barstools where the bartender was at. She looked back at me and I felt like my heart just skipped a beat. Her smile was infectious."

"After we took our seats, we ordered our food and drinks. While we were waiting, Aleks told us about her and Mei being in a relationship, so we flagged down a waiter and asked him for celebratory shots. Then Lena nudged me and said that same blonde at the barstool over there was giving me stares when I wasn't looking."

Fareeha then did her impression of Lena's high voice, making Angela giggle. 

"Oi, Ree! That hot blonde over there's checking you out! Why don't you go meet her?!" Fareeha says. 

"So I got up from my seat with the girls cheering me on and I put on my best Amari charm I inherited from my mother and sat down next to her. And when I looked in her eyes, oh my god she was like a angel, ethereal even. And her voice too. Her voice was soothing. I asked her if she fell from heaven and she said no but her name was Angela. I asked her if she was joking and she said, "Nope, dead serious." We begun talking and I noticed she was starting to get a little flirty. She complemented my hair, my skin, even my Eye of Horus tattoo. She called my tattoo 'sexy' and I admit, that gave me a huge ego boost."

"But unfortunately our order arrived and I had to go back to my table but I promised her I'll be back to talk to her when I finished my food. And just before I went back, she grabbed my head and pulled me into a kiss. I was surprised then I closed my eyes and kissed her back. She then gave me her number she written on a napkin and winked at me. She also gave me the location of the hotel she was staying at. Now I wasn't planning for a one-night-stand but after we finished our food, I was saddened to hear that she left the bar then I remembered the hotel. So we left the bar and went back to our hotel room. I brushed my teeth several times to get the alcohol smell out of my mouth from the urging of my friends and I took a cab to her hotel room about two miles away from ours." 

"I arrived to her room and entered to see that she was wearing lacy black lingerie with her hair pulled down from her ponytail. She then slowly took off my clothes and left me in my bra and panties. She grabbed my shoulders and lightly pushed me to her bed and climbed up on top of me with her knees at my sides and gave me the best kiss I ever had in a long time. And the sex, too. Damn she was so skilled with her fingers and mouth. And today, she still is skilled."

Upon hearing that, Angela's face had a reddish tint and had the biggest smile on her face. She faced Fareeha and locked her lips with her wife's lips and inserted her tongue inside Fareeha's mouth with their eyes closed. Angela then finished and got up from the couch and grabbed Fareeha's hand and brought her up. 

"Well Mrs. Amari, if I still got it, why don't we go into our bedroom and I'll make you scream my name? Angela says, having a devilish smirk on her face and whispering in her wife's ear. "And if you behave, I'll wear that sexy witch costume for your reward and you can ride my broom all day long." 

Fareeha didn't needed to be told twice and followed Angela to their bedroom, having to lock their door and both women taking their clothes off. In Fareeha's mind, she can finish the story later. Now, she is getting ready to be pleasured.

And Fareeha is fine with that. 

 


End file.
